


Educating Jane

by RobinDesBois



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinDesBois/pseuds/RobinDesBois
Summary: Before the end of season 4 (i.e., before Michael/Jason), and after Jane learns about Rafael and Petra's sex life, Jane tries to write her version of 50 Shades of Grey. Rafael reads it, and takes it upon himself to correct Jane's impression of Dominate and Submissive relationships. (Note: Very mature content. Please proceed accordingly.)
Relationships: Rafael Solano/Jane Villanueva
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Rafael couldn't believe what he was reading. He knew -- God knows, he knew -- she was a romance writer. But he wasn't expecting this.

Jane was writing BDSM. And he hated to admit it, but she was writing it...badly. Really badly. 

Then it occurred to him: Michael had been her first, and they had been married only a few months when he had died. Jane had never actually tried any of the things she was trying to write. Like the first version of her book, she didn't lack the skill, she lacked the...experience. 

He read on:

I had him remove his shirt, lean over the desk. His jeans were tight on his hips, I couldn't believe how sexy Raul's legs looked when he leaned over. I pulled back the leather strap, looking forward to watching him jump...

"What are you reading?!" Rafael looked up to see Jane staring at him, trying not to give away her fear that he’d found her 50 Shades story.

"A very...interesting story,” Rafael sayed, greeting Jane with a soft kiss. “Juanita."

"Oh God, Raf. I was just trying to sell a second novel to my publisher, I..." 

"Jane, Jane, relax." Raf pulled Jane into his chest and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I'm certainly not going to think any less of you for the contents of that document."

"Yeah, I know, Petra told me." Rafael could feel Jane's face heat a little against his chest. He felt a glow in his heart thinking about how she always managed to retain the innocence she had when they'd first met.

"Oh, good. I was hoping my ex-wife had told you about that." Rafael sighed against Jane's hair. "Besides, I didn't say I wasn't going to judge you for the quality of the contents of that particular story."

"Excuse me? I will have you know that I had to read the entire 50 Shades of Grey trilogy to get that scene right."

"Oh, Jane, tell me you didn't." Rafael couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

"What? I read a kinky book to write a kinky book." Jane’s eyes narrowed. She had never enjoyed criticism of her work.

"Jane." Rafael caught her chin and tilted it toward him. "Jane, you read a book about abuse to write a kinky book. None of that was even remotely close to what it's like to be in a relationship like that."

"It's the most popular romance book in the world,” she pointed out.

"Because people who don't know what they're looking at are reading it, love,” he sighed.

"People like me, you mean?" she demanded.

Rafael knew he was treading on dangerous ground, but he felt he had to explain his -- substantially more experienced --perspective to the angry writer in front of him. "No, Jane, people who have unoriginal sex lives. People who think you can have a sexual NDA. People who think you can be...rough with your partner without offering them any emotional support and it's a healthy relationship."

"Right, Raf, I have a famously original sex life." Raphael could see the fire in Jane's eyes now, but he kept going.

"Jane, I'm not saying you would have experienced what you're trying to write. I'm just saying that I would have expected you to...research more. Especially when you have such a readily available teacher." He turned a smouldering look at the woman he loved.

“Oh? And what are you suggesting?” There it was. Jane’s endless curiosity. He had her.

“I’m suggesting that maybe this weekend Mateo stays with your parents and you and I offer you a little...tutoring.” Jane cocked her eyebrow at Rafael. He’d piqued more than her curiosity, and she could tell that he knew it.

“Agreed. I’ll call Mom now.” Rafael couldn’t tell if he’d imagined a little extra swing in her hips when she walked off to arrange their weekend. 

It was going to be a long wait until Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday morning, Jane had to admit she was a little nervous. She knew that Raf was more experienced than she was, but it had never bothered her before. Up to this point, they hadn’t done anything she hadn’t read in a book at one point or another. 

But this, this was different. Yes, she’d read 50 Shades of Grey, but she hadn’t enjoyed it, and she had an even harder time writing her version of it. It was so much easier writing Snow Falling, she was writing her own story, she knew every minute of the reality of her story.   
Jane was almost halfway through her shift at the Marbella when her phone vibrated in her pocket and she jumped. What? She thought, I always have my phone on silent, not vibrate. She slipped behind the bar to check her phone without being seen; it was a text from Rafael.

“Leave your phone in your pocket until your break, Jane. And leave it on vibrate.” Jane smiled a little, and slipped the phone back into her pocket. It was another hour until her break, and she felt the phone’s vibration against her thigh every five minutes.

When she finally went on her break, she was grateful that she had gone alone; one sexy message had followed another. 

“I can’t wait to see you tonight, Jane.”

“Make sure you’re wearing those black panties.”

“I hope you’re not too attached to anything you packed, I plan to rip most of it off you.”

“Bring a scarf, we’re going to need to cover some marks from my teeth on your neck tomorrow.”

“Just thinking about tonight has me ready for you, Jane.”

“I don’t suppose that Catholic school uniform still fits, does it?”

“I want to lift that little plaid skirt over your hips.”

“I wonder how many times I can make you scream my name this weekend.”

Jane was sitting up straight and biting her lower lip by the time she read the last one. Why didn’t I ask him for help when I was writing my book? She thought. 

“That’s exactly the look I was hoping to see.” Jane jumped as Raf walked into the room. He reached down and tilted up her chin, using his thumb to release her lip from her teeth. He kissed her slowly, firmly but gently, and he pulled back too soon. 

“So what’s the plan for this weekend?” Jane asked.

“We’re going to a hotel. And I’m going to teach you the reality of the dom and sub relationship.”

“What else are we going to do?”

“That’s it, Jane. There’s a lot to teach you. In fact, based on what I read on your computer, there’s also a lot to unteach you.” Jane playfully hit his arm, but Raf quickly reached out and caught her arm. He pulled her to him, wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her deeply, pressing her into his hips. She could feel that he was almost ready for her already.

“Tonight,” he whispered lowly in her ear. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of Jane’s hand, and he was gone.

“Tonight,” Jane repeated, then shook her head and headed back into the dining room.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane made sure her door was locked when she was packing that evening; heaven forbid Abuela walk in while she was packing some of the skimpiest things she owned. She did make sure to pack the black underwear with the lace back, along with a few more recent purchases Raf wasn’t aware of yet.

Did her old school uniform still fit? She decided to find out.

It did. The passage of time and one Mateo Gloriano Rogelio Solano Villanuevo had made snug what once was loose, but she suspected that it could be an advantage in this context. It was added to the bag.

When Rafael arrived to pick her up, he was surprised at the smallness of the bag she had packed. After all, Jane always had a plan, a list, was ready for anything. Perhaps if he had loved her less he wouldn’t have noticed, but as it was, he recognized the sign of trust she was showing by not asking him for a schedule.

They arrived at the hotel with exactly enough time to drop their bags in their room before the reservation Raf had made in the hotel’s restaurant. He pulled Jane’s chair out for her before sitting himself, and they spoke of relatively banal topics throughout the meal. Rafael had other plans once they returned to their room, but he wanted to start in a familiar, more traditional place for Jane. 

When they returned to the room, he leaned down and swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed, where he laid down on top of her, effectively trapping her under his weight, but not in a way that varied from their typical sexual activities.

“So, before we do anything else, we should talk about some things. For instance, we need a safe word.”

“Like yellow for uncomfortable, red for stop? Because that WAS talked about in Fifty Shades of Grey.”

“Not exactly. That is one method, and we can do that if you prefer, but I prefer to use words that wouldn’t have any context for use in sexual contexts. For instance, the word ‘cinnamon’ has never come up for me once. While describing something as being ‘red’ has. Several times. For instance, your cheeks are blushing a lovely shade of red right now.”

“I hadn’t thought about it like that.” Jane squirmed a little at the compliment, but smiled.

“So, what do you think of ‘cinnamon’ for stop and ‘shoelaces’ for caution?” Rafael suggested.

“As long as those aren’t the same words you used with Petra,” Jane stipulated.

“No, we used--”

“No! Cinnamon! I don’t need to know that. I love you, and I love her, but please, please do not tell me what your safe words were.” Raf laughed a little and kissed her forehead.

“Just so you know, Jane, this is one of the biggest things those Shades of Grey books got wrong. The supposed dom didn’t talk to the sub about consent, not really. He had her fill out a form and made her think it was legally binding, then he changed the conditions and ignored it anyway.” 

“I remember that part, I found it strange, especially the part where he admitted to trying to get her drunk.”

“I wish I could punch the author for that part.”

“Raf, you seem to know a lot about this book, did you actually read it?”

“I read all three.”

“Why, if you hated them so much?”

“Masochistic tendencies, I suppose,” Rafael shrugged. “The worst part is there are parts I can’t forget. There’s one point where it actually says the words ‘holy fuck this is sexier than the toothbrush.’ Honestly, Jane, if this is the publishing industry’s standard, maybe you can get published by letting Mateo play on your keyboard.”

“Maybe I’ll try that on Monday,” Jane laughed.

“So,” Raf lowered his voice, “should we talk about what we’re going to do tonight?”

“Yes, please.”

“Well, I thought we’d try a little light bondage at first, since you’ve never done anything like this before and that is about the most vanilla kink thing you can do.”

“What, you don’t think I can do the harder stuff?”

“Oh, no, Jane, I absolutely think you can. But tonight I want to start with a focus on your pleasure. And remember to say ‘shoelaces’ if you need me to slow down and ‘cinnamon' if you need me to stop.”


	4. Chapter 4

Rafael sat up and knelt between Jane’s legs, quickly removing his shirt and tie. She tried to reach up and run her fingers across his chest, as she normally did, but he caught her wrist in his strong hand. Grabbing the other, he wrapped his tie once, twice around her wrists, and used the remainder to bind her to the headboard.

“How does that feel?” he whispered huskily in her ear. 

“Yes, I like it,” she replied, surprised how soft and gently the silk of his expensive tie felt against her skin, but how she was still unable to move more than half an inch.

“Perfect.” Rafael kissed Jane’s neck, biting softly and ensuring that she felt his five o’clock shadow gently rubbing at her skin. He bit his way down her neck to the divet her collarbone, stopping every few inches to backtrack slightly with his tongue. His progress was not impeded by her dress; he ripped open the buttoned front and continued his slow path between her breasts and down her stomach. He hitched her skirt up to her waist and moved his head down to dip his tongue briefly into her bellybutton. 

Jane gasped in pleasure at the feeling of Raf’s tongue on her stomach. She relished his tight grip on her hips as the bucked involuntarily beneath him. Both hands occupied stilling Jane, he used his teeth to grip the top waistband of her panties and pull them slowly down her legs. He threw them on the floor next to his shirt and, still gripping her ankles, took a moment to look down at Jane, helpless and vulnerable before him. His dominant side softened slightly at the trusting look in her eyes; he knew that she would never let just anyone see her this vulnerable, but she had let him, and that was enough to make his heart feel like it was glowing.

Jane watched Raf’s eyes drift slowly down her body. She felt vulnerable like this, yes, but when he looked at her like that, she was overwhelmed by a feeling of desirability, by knowing that this man would not hurt her or push her past any limit she might set. She knew he would take care of her completely. She gasped again as he raised her ankle to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the skin there. He worked his way back up her legs that way, placing kisses and bites interspersed with licks of his hot tongue along her skin, alternating between her legs. When he got to the top, he slowly, teasingly ran his tongue up her slit, finding her hot and ready for him.

“Jane,” he whispered.

“Raf,” she moaned.

“Don’t orgasm until I give you permission.” Raf began to tease her with his tongue, grasping at her hips and darting in and out of her until she was gasping for breath and he heard the sweet sound of her begging.

“Raf, Rafael, please. Please.” Jane gasped, grasping onto the headboard and unconsciously squeezing her thighs around Raf’s shoulders.

“Please what, Jane?” he demanded, knowing perfectly well what the answer was.

“Please, Raf. Please let me come.” Raf smiled at the realization that Jane had no idea how loudly she was pleading with him, and he was glad he’d found a hotel with thick walls.

“Yes. Yes, come for me, sweet Jane.” Raf held nothing back as he brought her to orgasam -- twice -- before freeing her hands from the bedframe and pulling her against his chest. 

“How are you feeling, Jane?” he whispered into her hair.

“Mmmmm,” she replied, nuzzling into his chest.

“Jane, sweetheart, I need you to tell me how that was for you.” She blinked up at him with sleepy eyes and smiled.

“I really liked that, Raf. You were right, it was nothing like I’ve read in books.” Rafael leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

“That was just the beginning, Jane,” he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Jane woke with her head resting against Rafael’s chest and his fingers playing softly with her hair.

“Good morning,” he huskily whispered.

“Mmm,” Jane responded, nuzzling her face against his chest and pulling the sheet above her head. She felt him chuckle as his arm tightened around her waist and he pulled her up and kissed her fiercely. 

“Why don’t you go shower, and I’ll order breakfast then I’ll join you?” Raf suggested with a smirk.

“Ok,” Jane smiled, still sleepy. “You know what I like.”

“You bet I do,” Raf replied with a playful smack to Jane’s ass, making her jump. “Now go shower.” She kissed him briefly then ran off to the bathroom.

Rafael slipped silently into the shower five minutes after Jane. Standing behind her, he slid his hands under hers and took over the task of washing her. Jane began to whimper softly when he captured both of her wrists in one hand, pinning her back against his chest, ensuring she felt his erection against her back, and began to wash her breasts with his free hand. 

Jane’s eyes were closed and her head was leaning on his shoulder when he shifted his attention from her breasts to her thighs, massaging the soap between them and subtly spreading her legs apart. When his hand moved up to rub against her clit, her knees gave out beneath her and his arm was the only thing keeping her upright.

“Come, Jane,” Raf growled into her hair. She bucked against his hand, and he immediately felt the evidence of her increased arousal on his fingers. Sliding his palm closer to offer her clit stimulation, he slid one finger into her. It only took her moments.

“Rafael!” Jane called out as she orgasamed, and he slowly slid his hand out of her to help hold her up as she recovered. Once he had determined she was once again in command of her faculties, he released her and turned off the shower. He handed her a towel and they prepared for the arrival of their breakfast.


End file.
